Fred and George Meet Willow!
by Lady Cordelia Black
Summary: Warning! George and Willow Shipping! This stemmed from random in-character messages Future Starkid Memeber and I were doing Everything Bolded is me! BTW Vampire Willow and Willow are slightly OOC! Now wiith Fred and Buffy Shipping!
1. And so the GeorgeWillow shipping began

**Fred and George Meet Willow!**

Thanks for the revi-

Fred: I don't know George.

George: Neither do I Fred.

Fred: Though I do like fudge George

George: As do I Fred.

Fred: I think we should George.

George: You're just saying that because you want fudge Fred.

Fred: Yes. Yes I am George.

George: I can live with that Fred

Fred: As can I George.

**Buffy: Our authoress just died from laughter.**  
><strong>Willow: Wanna join the Movement for Ginger Supremacy? I'm looking for members. You can play all the pranks you want!<strong>  
><strong>Buffy: Willow!<strong>  
><strong>Willow: Willow out, bitches!<strong>

George: Totally!

Fred: You can't just join without consulting your twin! It's not right George!

George: Sorry, but we get to play all the pranks we want! It's just what we've always wanted Fred!

Fred:...No McGonagall?

**Willow: Totally free reign! No rules, no regulations, nothing! And all the Fudge we want! And Lady Cordelia's gonna make it for us :) And cookies too!**

Fred: I think we should George

George: I think we should too Fred.

Fred: We have decided to join your group! Now give us a fudge minions! Did I miss anything George?

George: No i think your good.

**Willow: YAY! (hands you the fudge) It's freshly made! :) And also feel free to prank a woamn named Cordelia Chase.**

George: *Salutes*

Fred: Pick your poison

George: He means what's her biggest fear?

**Willow: A very bad hair day...and I think soulless Angel.**

Fred: The authoress thinks we;re in the Twilight Zone George

George: I kind of agree with her Fred...

**Willow: I was actually there once. Freaky stuff happened. I actually saw Xander's spleen.**

George: Did it look cool? Fred and i have always wanted to go there...

Fred: I don't have anything to say all of a sudden.

George: *Le gasp!* We MUST be in the twilight Zone!

**Willow: Oh it was f**king awesome! I really wanna go back! :)**

Fred: Can we come with you?

George: Yeah, can we?

**Willow: Yes! The more the merrier!**

George: Yes! High-five Fred!

Fred: Alright George!

**Willow: I'm going tomorrow at noon, though. To see Vampire me. She's kinda skanky so yea...**

Fred: XD

George: XDX

**Willow: Oh! Fred wants to get lucky with vampire me! lol jk!**

Fred: O.O Are we sure we still want to go George?

George: You don't want to? Oh, well i will then!

**Willow: I think she was staked though but I don't really know for sure.**

George: T.T

Fred: *Sneaks away with non-existant ninja skills*

**Willow: But we can bring her back...Oh wait. She's here. She says Hi.**

George: YAYZ!

Fred: *Is still sneaking away with non-existant ninja skills*

**Vampire Willow: Twins? Nice, I like twins. They're fun to be around!**

George: And so are vampires that don't sparkle!

Fred: *Is taking for ever to sneak away with non-existant ninja skills*

**Willow: Where ya goin' Fred?**  
><strong>Vampire Willow: I staked Edward *smiles* It was fun. Now he's a pile of sparkles!<strong>

Fred: O.O Nowhere...*Is still taking for ever to sneak away with non-existant ninja skills*

George: And you didn't ask for my help with staking him? I'm mad now...

**Vampire Willow: You can stake Bella and the rest of the Cullens.**

George: YESSSSSS!

Fred: *Stops trying to sneak away with non-existant ninja skills* Hey! Don't be murderous without me!

**Vampire Willow: *hands them both very pionty stakes* there ya go! :)**

Fred and George: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Dance Party!

**Vampire Willow: Random Dancing!**

Fred: Woot! Turn up the Florence and the Machine, Rabbit Heart!

George: No, turn up Florence and the Machine, Drumming Song

Fred: No! Rabbit Heart!

George: Nuh uh! Drumming Song!

Fred: Rabbit Heart!

George: Drumming Song!

Fred: Willow!

George: You decide for us!

Fred: Florence and the Machine

**Willow: Both me and vampire me like Drumming Song! *plays drumming song! :)**

George: What now Fred?

Fred: *grumbles* Fine. But can we play Rabbit Heart next?

**Willow: yep :)**

Fred:YAYZ!

George: O.O

**Willow: *starts plotting to make the world Gingers***

Fred and George: *Helps Willow*

**Willow: Okay, we could use a spell but that would be too obvious. What do you two suggest?**

Fred: Brainwash!

George: A very nice letter to the government asking them to make a laying saying that everyone must be a ginger

Fred: Brainwash!

George: Or we could get noe of our own and have them make the law.

Fred: Brainwash!

George: Or we could, like Willow said, use a spell

Fred: Or brainwash!

George: Oh! I just had the most brilliantest idea! We could use brainwash!

Fred: Dang it! Why didn't I think of that?

**Willow: Brainwash is good :)**

George: YAY!

**Willow: First let's start with brainwashing the government! Lord knows we need it here in the US**

IKR?

Fred: George! You forgot to put your name in front of what you were saying!

George: Oops! Sorry!

**Willow: *laughs* it's ok!**

George: YAYZ! I IZ FORGIVEN!

Fred: Whoa, dude. Where'd everyone's sanity go?

**Willow: I lost mine reading jo bel's story**

Fred: ...Understandable. But what about George?

George: Ohh look a pretty butterfly...

Fred: It's like he was infected by Ron or something...

**Willow: Possably.**

**Willow: it could be much worse. He could have been infected by Haarmony's blondness!**

Fred: Very true.

George: *Spots Fred* Ah! Night troll! *Cowers behind his hands*

Fred: Nope. it was definitley a Ron of somesort.

**Willow: Wow. Question for you two. Since my authoress is having issues with her weight, do you think 157.5 lbs is fat? She thinks it is. I mean most guys like skinny chicks and well yeah...**

Fred: I don't think so, which means George doesn't think so,as we have Twin Telepathy.

George: *Watching a butterfly fly around the room*

**Willow: I'm seriously doubting he has a brain at this piont...or maybe the brainwashing worked!**

**Willow: haha I just blocked jo bel. She was being very uncivil.**

Fred: Probably

George: *Suddenly snaps out of...whatever it was...* Siriusly? how d'you do that?

**Willow: There this thing call 'block user' under the account tab. Just type her username into the box and click block :)**

George: Okay.

Fred: Now we can't forget to tell Future.

George:...umm...Fred?

Fred: Yes George?

George: I forgot what we were supposed to tell Future...

**Willow: *laughs* Just write it down on a stick-it note...you know what those are right?**

Fred: Stick...it...note?

George: I don't think even our dad knows what that is...

**Willow: *picks up a purple post-it note* This is a Stick-it note. It has glue on the back of the top so it can stick in places :) *hands Fred and George a big post-it note pack* knock yourseves out :)**

George: Yay!

*They start sticking them everywhere. And i mean EVERYWHERE*

**Willow: I may have opened Pandora's Box...**

(Still sticking sticky notes everywhere.

**Willow: having fun? Maybe you should introduce you dad to them. That would be funny!**

Fred: Good idea!

George: DAD!

**Willow: You're really gonna do it?**

George: Yep!

Fred: But he's taking forever

Willow: Oh. *laughs*

George: Yep!

Fred: *Is pigging out on cupcakes*

**Willow: Can I have one, Fred? I'll trade you a giant cake :)**

Fred: O.O YES!

George: Can I have one Fred?

Fred: No.

**Willow: *hands over gaint cake* :) thank you!**

Fred: YAYZ!

George: *Steals giant cake*

**Willow: Share Fred, kay?**

Fred: NEVER SHALL I SHARE!

George: AND NEVER SHALL I GIVE HIM ANY!

**Willow: You made me sad :( Oh well. I'll just go hang out with the Geeks like me XD**

Fred: Are you sure you want to do that?

George: Yeah. Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us?

**Willow: The geeks made me mad DX**

George: Why?

Frd: What'd they do this time?

**Willow: They hate gingers D: I have to hurt them!**

Fred: Did you know that one of Future's best friends is a Ginger?

George: And did you also know that Future promised that when she got older she'd becom a permanent Ginger?

**Willow: So I getta ask Future to join my movement? I know Cordy is gonna be a ginger when she gets the money to lightn her hair then dye it :)**

George: Most likely. Do you want us to go and get her? Though if we do, you won't get to talk to us anymore. :(

Fred: Well, tell Cordy to High-five Future once they get their keyboards back.

**Willow: to George, yes please get her it's gonna be funny :) And I like you guys so I'll still talk to you.**  
><strong>to Fred: Ha! Cordy's not getting her Keyboard back until she's done watching the Big Bang Theory :)<strong>

Fred: LOVE BIG BANG THEORY! Sheldon's my favorite with his way of knocking on doors...

George: Okaayy...

Future: I will totally joing you Ginger movement thing. But now I has to go ad lets Gred and Forge talks to yous.

George: Phew. We got the keyoard back!

Fred: Who is she and what has she done with Future?

**Willow: I have that effect on people :) Lenard's my favorite though :)**

George: I like Raj and Howard. That's some funny **.

Fred: *Knock knock knock* Penny *Knock knock knock* Penny *Knock knock knock* Penny

**Willow: *sigh* I need a date... I already spend to much time around Lady Cordy**

George: Well...

Fred: O.O *AGAIN tries to sneak off with non-existant ninja skills*

**Willow: good luck with non-exstant ninja skills fred**

Fred: Damn! How'd you notice?

George: Fred! Totally ruined the moment!

**Willow: Aw! Were you gonna ask me out george? :)**

George: O.O Maybe...

Fred: Face it George. You were.

**Willow: If your still interested I'll go out with you George! I love funny guys! :)**

George: What now Fred!

Fred: Hmm...Lady Cordy could write an X-over about this or something, like a series of notes and just use this convo or something...

**Willow: Thank you Fred...you gave her an idea...oh well :)**

Fred: Is that bad?

George: ...I have nothing to say...That's new...

**Willow: Have you seen Ouran High School Host Club? She's like the twin Hikaru and Kaoru very michevious it's kinda odd seeing her get a good idea.**  
><strong>to George, it's so cute when your speechless ^^<strong>


	2. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Arrive!

**Chapter two: The Arrival of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!**

**Hikaru: Hello. Are you Fred and George Weasley?**  
><strong>Kaoru: We would like to talk to other twins.<strong>

Fred: No I have not

George: Only when I'm speechless? I'm hurt! ;D

Fred: To Hikaru and Kaoru. Yes. We are.

George: There's no twins from where you come from?

**Kaoru: Not many**  
><strong>Hikaru- We're the only ones :(<strong>  
><strong>Willow: Your always cute George!<strong>

George: Well fear no more!

Fred: Why couldn't I have said that?

George: Why thank you!

Fred: I feel like a third wheel...Hey Willow!

**Willow: Yea, Fred?**  
><strong>Hikaru: When you think about it<strong>  
><strong>Kaoru: Twins are very rare in Japan, where we live.<strong>

Fred: Got any...friends?

George: In Japan? Sweetness!

**Willow: Oh! I think Buffy's looking for a guy. SHe's kinda lonely. Wnat me to 'casually' bring it up?**  
><strong>Kaoru: Where are you from?<strong>  
><strong>Hikaru: You must be from outside America becuase Lady Cordelia and Willow are the first Americans we've met<strong>

Fred: Please?

George: Fred and I are from Britain in a house that is for some reason named, The Burrow. Future, don't know if you've met her yet, is from Northern America.

**Hikaru: We should come and visit.**  
><strong>Kaoru: Yes we should.<strong>  
><strong>Willow: oh hey Buff.<strong>  
><strong>Buffy: Hi. Hey Fred, I was wondering wanna go see a movie or something?<strong>  
><strong>Willow: I'm so proud!<strong>

George: When

Fred: Buffy! Hello there...

**Kaoru: in May**  
><strong>Hikaru: Yes I like May, it's a pretty month<strong>  
><strong>Buffy: Wait! Is it weird for you that I'm asking you out? Because you could ask if it's to weird<strong>

George: Hell to the no! May is too far! How about...March first, Future's birthday.

Fred: Not weird at all! You're so cute when you worry!

**Buffy: *blush* I like red headed guys ^^**  
><strong>Hikaru: March it is.<strong>  
><strong>Kaoru: What day in March?<strong>

Fred: *Bows* Why thank you!

George: March 1st! Future's birthday! I said that!

**Hikaru:Sorry we werent paying attention.**  
><strong>Kaoru: We were stealing cookies from Lady Cordelia :P<strong>  
><strong>Buffy: *kisses Fred's cheek*<strong>

George: Did you get me any?

Fred: *Blushes*

**Hikaru: *gives George half of the cookies***  
><strong>Kaoru: They're really good<strong>

George: YAYZ!

**Buffy: ^/^**  
><strong>Willow: Hey, buff. We're dating twins! :D<strong>

Fred: Hey George. We're dating best friends who are equally cute!

George: Yeah! And Willow's a Ginger!

**Willow: :) *hugs George* Yayz!**  
><strong>Buffy: Wow, Will. Your guess was right! XD<strong>

George: Woot! *Hugs back*

Fred: Right about what?

**Buffy: Well after Willow broke up with Oz she was all like 'I bet'cha at some point we're gonna be dating twins' and I was all like 'thats never gonna happen!' But I have been wrong before :)**  
><strong>Willow: My George! :)<strong>

Fred: Well, you can't be wrong often! :D

George: My Will!

**Buffy: :) Not usually I've only been wrong twice before now! Now I rememeber why I love cute british red head guys!**  
><strong>Willow: ^^ I iz happy now!<strong>

Fred: And I love cute blonde girls! At least...the smart ones...which you are one of!

George: I iz happy now too! ^.^

**Buffy: *smiles* thank you!**  
><strong>Willow: YAY FOR HAPPYNESS<strong>!

Fred: You are most welcome! *Smiles and hugs Buffy*

George: YAYZ!

**Willow: I you George! ^^**  
><strong>Buffy: *hugs back*<strong>


	3. The Damn Stairs!

**Chapter 3: The Damn Stairs!**

George: I heart you to Willow! ^.^

Fred: *glomps* 

**Buffy: *kisses*  
>Willow: ^^ Yay!<strong> 

**Willow: *kisses george* Mine!**

**Willow: Hey we're writing a story called '200 Reasons Why Buffy the Vampire Slayer is Better Than Twilight' you guys wanna beta it?**

Fred: Totally!

George: Yeah! How we can we help you lovely ladies? 

**Willow: We just need like spelling corrections and stuff.  
>Buffy:*is climbing stairs* Oh my gawd, so many stairs! I'd like to find whoever invented the stairs and push him down these stairs! Just to show him how stupid stairs are! Then his legs will be broken and he will no longer be able to climb the stairs anymore! It'll be ironic. And then his wife will leave him and go be with the man that invented the elevator, because everyone<strong>**knows that elevators are much sexier than stairs! And oh my gawd I'm not even close to being at the top yet-Why are there so many stairs?  
><strong>

**Willow: Hey Fred. Go stop Buffy from destroying stairs, please. She'll listen to you.  
><strong>

Fred: Oh Buffy! Guess what i have!

George: Syre we can help with spelling corrections and stuffs~! 

**Buffy: What? *mutters* dumb stairs!**

Fred: Guess what I've got! 

**Buffy: A puppy? I always wanted a puppy! *walks back down the stairs* Or cookies? I like cookies!**

Fred: Both! 

**Buffy: *tackles him* YAY! What are we gonna name the puppy?**

Fred: Anything you want! 

**Buffy: Oh! Let's name him Tigger!  
>Willow: So how are you, Georgie? *hugs her George plush*<strong>

Fred: Okay! Totally! Whatever you say dear.

George: Who is this plush and why are you hugging it instead of me! 

**Willow: I made it *snuggles with George* I like plushes. Their cute but you're cuter!  
>Buffy: ^^ Yay.<strong> 

George: Why thank you! I knew there waws I reason I liked you!

Fred: Yay! 

**Willow: I thought it was because we're both red heads!  
>Buffy: *kisses Fred*<strong> 

George: See? There are alot of reasons why I like you!

Fred: *Kisses Buffy* 

**Willow: oh~! Try to get on tomorrow ok? I gotta present for you!  
>Buffy: I love you Fred! ^^<strong> 

George: Alright! I gots a present for you too!

Fred: I love you too Buff! Hey, do happen to like bunnies? 

**Buffy: Yep. Bunnies are cute! Like you ;)**

Fred: Aww, thanks! What would you say if unexplainably, bunnies took over the world? 

**Buffy: They would still be super cute. But you'd be cutter ;)  
>Willow: Who doesn't like bunnies?<strong> 

Fred: Alright. Try to be on tomorrow as I have a present for you Buff!

George: Snape. He tried to murder one once. Everyone cried. What's your favorite thing in the whole world, that isn't me? 

**Willow: That's not you...books. I like books, I have a lot of them ^^  
>Buffy. Okay! And who's Snape? Why doesn't he like bunnies :'(<br>**

George: What kind of books?

Fred: Snape is an evil man who's really quite funny if you imagine him in a frilly pink tutu. Have Cordy look him up[ on google for you. 

**Willow: fictional books, mostly. But none of Lockharts books. he's stupid.  
>Buffy: Wait is he the guy who told Harry 'Turn to Page 394'? Cause if he is I already know him<strong> 

George: What is a book that you have not read, but you want to read?

Fred: Depends. What's on page 394? 

**Willow: Um hang on *goes to look through all her books*  
>Buffy: Werewolves I think...but I want you on page 394 ;)<br>Willow: I haven't read The Lord of The Rings books yet.**

George: Which one, all of them?

Fred: I might be on page 394. He was yelling at us alot... 

**Willow: Yep. Never read any of them.  
>Buffy: You want me to stick him with Cordelia Chase? have her drive him crazy?<strong> 

George: Alright then... *runs to store*

Frd: What's her personality like? For his sake! Not mine! His! Love you! 

**Buffy: She's conceited and loves to shop and says what she thinks. She has no tact. And I know you'd never leave me for that tramp, Fred ^^  
>Willow: I miss George now.<strong> 

George: *Comes back carrying several plastic bags in several plastic bags in several plastic bags in several plastic bags in several plastic bags* Hey! I'm back!

Fred: Phew! Aww, cna't we give him someone who fits his personality, like...Minnie? It would be so funny, plus, if you think about it, they're alot alike. 

**Willow: Hiya, Georgie! I missed Ya! :)  
>Buffy: Yeah, it would be funny!<strong> 

George: Missed you more!

Fred: SO, buff! Should we set them up? We could be like the Matchmaker Couple! 

**Buffy: yes! that would be awesome!  
>Willow: ^^ Us red heads are never going extinct now~<strong>


End file.
